El canto del ruiseñor
by Geri and Freki
Summary: Luego de asesinar a su hermano ascendió al trono, pero para un rey siendo un hijo bastardo y que corriera por sus venas sangre impura no le garantizaba para nada sencillo su gobierno y ¿cómo Jellal regiría el reino de Fiore sin derramar sangre inocente? UA.


Me encanta la novela fantástica _Game of thrones _de _George R.R. Martin_, así que me dio la gana de escribir algo tipo "medieval", claramente este fanfic es UA.

El marco físico de esta historia se basa en la época de la Europa medieval, donde habitaban criaturas míticas y los reyes gobernaban. El reino de Fiore era gobernado por la estirpe Nightingale y estaba rodeado por cuatro reinos; Bosco gobernado por el linaje de los Dreyar, Seven reinado por los Vermilion, Ca-Elum gobernado por los Cheney y el reino de Minstrel reinado por los Neekis.

* * *

El sonido metálico de las armaduras se extendió por todo el pasillo principal del castillo real.

-maldita sea, esos hijos de putas me la van a pagar.- dijo el subcapitán Lyson apretando con su mano la herida sangrante de su pierna derecha.

-deja de lloriquear de una puta vez Bogumir.- El capitán Clive golpeo su espada enfundada contra el suelo emitiendo un sonido rotundo, -¡¿dónde mierda hay un guardia?!- grito Gildarts y automáticamente se escucharon débiles pasos acercándose al pasillo principal, - capitán Clive, subcapitán Lyson buenos días.- la criada se reverencio, -¿dónde está el rey?- el capitán escupió con asco aquellas palabras intimidando a la sirvienta,- en su aposento señor Clive.- Gildarts atropelló a la criada dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del rey Jellal y por detrás le seguía cojeando el subcapitán. En frente a las puertas del aposento estaban dos guardias reales erguidos, -tengo que hablar con el rey.- expresó Clive con autoridad, uno de los hombres observaba fijamente la herida de Bogumir y el otro golpeo las puertas solicitando la atención del rey,- su alteza, sir Gildarts y sir Bogumir necesitan hablar con usted.- la casi inaudible voz del rey Jellal se hizo presente, -pueden entrar.-

La habitación real era muy amplia, las paredes eran de color rojo, los muebles hechos con caoba obscura y las finas telas estaban adornadas con hilos dorados. El rey estaba sentado en frente a su escritorio leyendo los papeles reales y desvió la atención a sus dos caballeros, - al parecer hubieron problemas con las revueltas, subcapitán Lyson retírese y vaya de inmediato con lady Porlyusica para que le suture esa herida.- Bogumir se reverenció con dificultad y se encamino hacia la enfermería, -¿qué sucedió en la rebelión capitán Gildarts?- Jellal observó fijamente a Clive y entrelazó sus manos, Gildarts inhaló profundamente, -con todo respeto su alteza, ha sido todo un fracaso y en lo personal me estoy hartando de que me lancen mierda esos plebeyos irrespetuosos. Mi rey si usted sigue siendo tan amable con ellos no pasara mucho tiempo en que su cabeza termine rodando por el suelo.- Jellal cerró los ojos con frustración y apretó sus manos, -entonces sir Gildarts, ¿ qué me solicita que haga?- el capitán observo fijamente al rey, -traiga de vuelta a la capitana Erza Scarlet.- el rey se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de la fémina, -no, por ningún motivo.- el capitán Clive abrió los ojos con desengaño y golpeo ambas manos contra el escritorio de Jellal, - ¡el pueblo le quiere muerto mi rey!, tiene que entenderlo, un pueblo sólo se mantiene al margen con autoridad y usted no la representa.- el rey se levantó desafiando la mirada de Gildarts con furia, -más respeto capitán Clive, Erza es una mujer, ascenderla como capitana es mandarla a la horca.- Gildarts bufo y se encamino a la puerta con decepción, -usted está discriminando a Scarlet, ella fue el campeón de su padre, el pueblo le admira y respeta.- el capitán se retiró cerrando un portazo.

Jellal se sentó resignado, se masajeo las sienes con frustración y meditó por un largo periodo, -Loke.- al llamado uno de los guardias entro a la habitación, -¿qué desea mi rey?- Jellal suspiró resignado, - intenta contactar a Erza Scarlet, dile que quiero hablar con ella en privado.- Loke desconcertado por la petición se reverenció torpemente y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Erza regresaba del bosque cargando cadáveres de gansos salvajes en sus hombros, cruzaba por su pecho un arco y acarreaba en la espalda las flechas. La nieve blanda entorpecía sus pasos y el camino parecía volverse eterno al ir a un ritmo tan lento, al divisar su casa vio a un caballo real e inmediatamente apresuro el paso para enterarse de qué acontecía, al entrar a su morada el aire cálido la rodeo, dejó las aves en la cocina y se dirigió al salón principal de dónde provenían las voces.

-al fin llegaste Erza, sir Loke te ha estado esperando- la madre de Erza extendió su mano señalando al chico, este bajó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¿qué necesitas?- Erza preguntó, -el rey Jellal Nightingale solicita una reunión en privado con usted, señorita Scarlet.- dijo Loke que aun seguía erguido y Erza se estremeció levemente al escuchar el nombre del rey, -yo ya no tengo nada que ver con los Nightingales, señor.- miró fijamente a Loke y este trago con dificultad, - son ordenes reales señorita Scarlet.- Erza suspiró suavemente, - iré mañana a medio día.- dijo resignada, -entonces me despido Lady Erza Scarlet.- Loke volvió a bajar su cabeza levemente y se retiró de la vivienda.

Erza se dirigió a la cocina que ya desprendía un olor a comida preparada, su madre estaba desplumando a los gansos, -¿qué necesitaba el caballero hija?- dijo con preocupación Katherine, -el rey quiere hablar conmigo.- Erza expresó indiferente, Katherine observó largamente a su hija, -espero que te dé algún trabajo, yo realmente no quiero que te cases con Lord Dobengal.- Erza suspiro fastidiada, -madre, quiero que mis hermanos tengan de comer, no podemos seguir viviendo en estas condiciones, haré lo que sea para que los Scarlets salgamos adelante y si es necesario casarme con el peor hombre, lo haré.- Katherine se estremeció tras oír esas palabras, -Erza…- fue interrumpida por la estruendosa llegada de sus hijos.

-¡Erza!.- Margaret saltó para poder abrazar a su hermana mayor, -hola Meggy.- Erza le devolvió el afecto,-¿dónde andaban todos ustedes?- preguntó bajando a su hermana de su regazo, -fuimos a buscar leña.-dijo sonriente Laurence, -bien, mejor vayan todos a tomarse un baño, yo terminare la cena.- dijo Katherine mientras chasqueaba ambas manos y se escucho el bullicio de sus hijos subiendo por las escaleras. -¿qué sucedió mamá?, vimos a un caballero alejándose de la casa- preguntó Jurian con el ceño fruncido, -no ha pasado nada malo hijo.- Katherine abrazo los hombros de su hijo y le besó la frente, - el rey sólo quiere hablar conmigo.- Erza se dirigió a la escalera, -me iré a dormir, no tengo mucho apetito…-

* * *

-buenos días su alteza.- la voz de Aries resonó por toda la habitación, Jellal gruño cansado y tiro de las sabanas para cubrirse aun más, la criada abrió las cortinas permitiendo que la luz iluminara cada rincón del aposento y el rey cerró con fuerza sus ojos, -¿qué hora es Aries?- la sirvienta dejó las ropas dobladas del rey al pie de la cama, -las nueve mi rey.- Jellal se levantó cansado de la cama, -su alteza tiene una cara muy fatigada, ¿ha podido dormir estas últimas noches?- Jellal se refregó la mano contra un ojo, -algo así.- Aries frunció el ceño, -ya está listo su baño alteza, mejor apúrese antes que el agua se enfríe.- dijo la criada y Jellal se dirigió a la gran tina de donde emergía vapor, sintió una ola de relajación al sumergirse en el agua caliente, -al parecer será un día largo.- suspiró, al salir de la gran bañera tres criada secaron su cuerpo con suaves toalla, le vistieron y perfumaron, luego Jellal se dirigió al gran salón para desayunar junto con sus dos consejeros.

-buenos días alteza.- dijo Shito Yajima, Jellal le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza, - tenemos unos asuntos que hablar con usted mi rey.- dijo Lahar preocupado, Jellal suspiro resignado, -continua.- señalo con la mano hacia Lahar, -bueno mi rey, usted mismo se debió dar cuenta lo solo que esta el castillo real luego de las muertes de la familia Nightingale… creemos que sería buena idea casarse mi rey, tendría más poder al unirse a una familia real y no sólo eso, el pueblo se entusiasmara con una gran fiesta real y le tomaran algo de más respeto a su persona.- Jellal asintió con la cabeza tranquilo, -está bien, pero ustedes tienen que buscar a las pretendientes y yo decido cual es más correspondiente .- Lahar asintió y escribió con una pluma sobre sus papeles, - mi rey ha llegado una carta hoy de la familia Heartfilia.- Shito le entrego el papel al rey, Jellal extendió la carta y su rostro se fue iluminando a medida que la leía, - genial, la familia Heartfilia vendrá de visita a Crocus.- ambos concejales se sorprendieron por la noticia y por el feliz rostro del rey que pocas veces han presenciado, – Shito encárgate de que hayan habitaciones bien arregladas para su llegada y haremos una gran cena.- el concejal asintió.

* * *

-¿así que murieron tres caballeros?- Natsu preguntó rascándose la barbilla, -sí y no sólo eso el subcapitán Lyson tiene herida infectada en la pierna.- dijo Lyon con desesperación, - ¿alguien hablo sobre esto con el rey?- Natsu preguntó con signos de preocupación, -sí, el capitán Clive y creo que hubo una discusión entre ambos.- dijo Lyon mirando hacia ambos lados por si alguien rondaba cerca de ellos, -sabes Lyon, estoy harto de esto, los plebeyos no nos tienen respeto y al rey Jellal no le admiro en nada, no puedo luchar por alguien el cual no ha hecho nada honorable.- Natsu expresó con atrevimiento, Lyon se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras, -¿estás loco? Si el capitán Gildarts te escucha, aquí mismo te destripa.- Natsu se río de la advertencia, -¿tú crees que Jellal se lo permita? El rey es demasiado ingenuo.- sonrío burlesco.

-¡ustedes dos levanten sus apestosos traseros!- Sting gritó furioso, Natsu y Lyon se estremecieron del susto y corrieron hacia las formaciones de las tres divisiones.

* * *

Erza entro por el portón real, era gigantesco y de color dorado, hacia el interior se extendía un jardín floreado con piletas y diferentes esculturas, al fondo se podía ver en todo su esplendor el gran castillo real y a medida que Erza se adentraba por los jardines un sentimiento de angustia inundo todo su cuerpo, las voces de los caballeros le despabilaron de sus angustiosos pensamientos, la mayoría de la caballería la estaba observando probablemente ni la reconocerían, habían pasado tres años desde que se alejo de cualquier tema real y ya no vestía igual, llevaba pieles y cueros humildes que apenas la protegían del duro invierno de Fiore.

Al adentrarse en el castillo real se quedó sin aliento, ahora los pilares tenían bellos dibujos de oro y plata, las paredes tenían bellas pintura y dibujos, carísimas telas se extendían por todo el salón, en ambos lados habían corridas de asientos para varios cientos de invitados, lo único que seguía igual era el gran trono de hierro con el diseño de dos alas del ruiseñor, al lado derecho del trono había uno un poco más pequeño de color cobre perteneciente a la antigua reina Kagura Mikazushi, estos dos grandes _sillones _estaban ubicados al final del gran salón principal.

-Lady Erza Scarlet.- la voz de un guardia la despabilo de su asombro, -el rey la está esperando en la sala del consejo.- Erza se limito a asentir y seguir al guardia real, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la misma sala de consejo, estaba la gran mesa rodeada de varios asientos y en uno de ellos estaba sentado el rey Jellal, -alteza ha llegado lady Erza.- Erza se adentro y Jellal se paro rápidamente para saludarle con la mano, -ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te veía Erza Scarlet.- dijo Jellal con voz aterciopelada, - sí.- Erza desvió la mirada incomoda, se sentaron en una de las sillas, -¿cómo has estado?- pregunto Jellal suavemente, usando la misma voz que utiliza para acercarse a un animal salvaje, -bien ¿y tú?- Erza dijo tajante, -bien.- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente por toda la habitación, Jellal carraspeo la garganta para solicitar la atención de Erza.

* * *

Jellal POV

Su cabello carmesí había crecido varios centímetros, su rostro se veía cansado y dolido, ya no llevaba ninguna armadura, sólo estaba cubierta por pieles viejas, había bajado varios kilos, ya no parecía la misma Erza orgullosa y altiva, ella estaba casi irreconocible.

-bueno señorita Erza Scarlet, el reino de Fiore está sufriendo disturbios por parte de los ciudadanos sobre todo acá en la capital y esta cuestión nos está causando problemas al consejo, a mí y al reino, por ello le pide personalmente el rey que usted acepté la oferta de ser el capitán oficial de la primera división "guardia real y seguridad ciudadana"- Erza me miro fijamente sin expresión, -¿qué recibo a cambio?- no había pensado en ello, me había tomado todo el tiempo en saber que decirle al verla y como pedírselo, -¿qué deseas?- pregunté amablemente, -quiero alimento, ropas y educación para mi familia por el resto de los años que trabaje aquí.- la respuesta me sorprendió, no sabía que ella tenía una familia, -está bien Erza Scarlet, juró cumplir mi parte del trato, pero tú serás de ahora en adelante capitana.- ella sonrío levemente, -está hecho.- dijo y se retiro sin ningún despido.

* * *

Erza POV

Salí casi corriendo de la gran sala, sentí que me faltaba el aire, unos minutos más allí y vomitaba, cerré las puertas y al voltearme casi tropiezo contra un chico, él estaba erguido, tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos obscuros que me observaban fijamente, golpeo su espada enfundada contra el suelo y agacho su cabeza en signo de respeto, -capitán Scarlet me presento, soy Gray Fullbuster y seré su subcapitán.- dijo con decisión, lo observe detenidamente, llevaba una gruesa armadura plateada, en los hombros colgaba una capa color azul, llevaba dos espadas que estaban enganchadas a su cinturón y tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, -¿ cómo sabes que al salir de esa sala seria capitana?- arquee una ceja, -no perdía nada con esperarla acá, véalo como un gesto de cortesía. -dijo con una voz profunda, -se supone que el capitán decide a su subcapitán.- dije tajante, -soy temporal, he venido a darle un reconocimiento por el castillo.- Gray dijo apaciblemente, -no es necesario subcapitán Gray, ha este castillo le conozco muy bien, sólo guíeme hacia mis aposentos.- él asintió obediente y me señaló con la mano para que lo siguiera.

El rey Jellal había hecho varios retoques por todo el castillo, a medida que me adentraba en el, observe que los pasillos tenían bellos maseteros con diferentes tipos de plantas, habían pinturas y esculturas al parecer de grandes artistas, las cortinas eran telas extranjeras de agraciados colores adornadas con hilo de oro, habían banderas de la familia Nightingale esas de fondo azul obscuro y un ruiseñor volando en medio, fije largamente la mirada en una de ellas y un escalofrió recorrió por toda mi columna vertebral, Gray carraspeo la garganta para llamarme la atención, me observó extrañado ante mi extraño comportamiento frente a la insignia real. Gray se detuvo en frente a una pieza, -este es su aposento capitana Scarlet.-ingrese a la mediana habitación, tenía en medio una cama matrimonial, las paredes eran de caoba obscura, había una gran ventana cubierta por finas telas azulinas, un escritorio al otro lado. El aposento cumplía con todas las necesidades personales, -capitana, mañana a primera hora vendré a buscarle para presentarle su armería, armadura y su caballo. La cena será servida en una hora, con su permiso me despido,- Gray bajo la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación. Me senté sobre la gran cama y acaricie el suave dosel color añil, tendría que esperar una hora sin hacer nada, me recosté sobre el lecho e intente dormitar.

* * *

El camino de Magnolia hasta la Capital real "Crocus" era largo, pero en invierno parecía eterno. Todo lo que vio Lucy en el trayecto era blancura, un horizonte inmaculado y la nieve caía suavemente sin parar parecía una muerte gélida y lenta. Su padre Lord Jude encabezaba la silenciosa caravana, sólo se podía escuchar el relinchar de los caballos junto con sus pisadas, el viaje tenía a todos los caballeros y Heartfilias agotados y casi congelados, ansiaban llegar a la capital menos Lucy, por ella quedarse en la estancia mas gélida del reino de Fiore era mejor que ir a Crocus, en la capital real conocería a quizás su futuro esposo Lord Cobra y sólo con nombrar aquel nombre un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, su prima Michelle decía que Venomsea era educado y atractivo sin embargo eso no garantizaba en nada a que él fuera un buen esposo y con ver como ejemplo a su madre, una mujer con una mirada entristecida que apenas tenía quince años cuando fue obligada a casarse y compartir la misma cama con un hombre que detestaba, esa era la peor condena que la vida le haya dado y Lucy no quería vivir eso por ningún motivo.

-¿qué sucede hija?- la suave voz de Layla despabilo a Lucy, -sólo estoy cansada madre.- Lucy sonrió suavemente, -todo lo estamos, maldito camino lo único que he visto es un desierto congelado y no hay ninguna posada decente.- dijo Hibiki con un bufido, -animo chicos, sólo faltan tres días.- Layla sonrió cálidamente a su hija y agito las riendas de su caballo haciéndole cabalgar más rápido dejando atrás a su hija y su yerno. –Mi señor creo que deberíamos detenernos para descansar,- sugirió suavemente Layla, Jude frunció el entrecejo, - hemos reposado lo suficiente, necesitamos llegar pronto ante el rey Jellal.- Layla bajo la mirada, -no creo que Jellal sea el más indicado.- Jude se rio con amargura, -él es rey, es el más indicado.- Layla se estremeció ante la rudeza de su marido, -él no sabe nada de problemas limítrofes, ni siquiera sabe controlar a su propio pueblo.- dijo Layla, Jude observo fijamente a su esposa, -por ello iremos a aconsejarle y solicite la ayuda de los Huargotosk, aunque luego de la muerte del rey Burunoto prefirieron alejarse de los temas reales, pero por lo menos han aceptado mi petición amablemente.- Jude clavo los ojos hacia el frente hurgando el horizonte y suspiró cansado.

* * *

Jellal POV

Me dirigí a la casa de los Scarlet's al extremo de la ciudad en los faldeos del bosque, en el camino los plebeyos ni siquiera me aclamaban al contrario, desviaban la mirada y no es por ambición pensar en ello, sólo no podía dejar de sentir ese peso en el pecho de que yo no les agradaba, mis caballeros lo notaban y es cierto, el que había nacido para reinar era Doranbolt, él estaba hecho para ello, su sangre se lo exigía, merecía que le aclamaran y que los caballeros le siguieran orgullosos, él podía llevar la insignia Nightingale sin vergüenza, no como yo un sangre impura, uno de los miles errores de mi padre.

La casa era de madera, estaba en muy mal estado apenas se mantenía en pie, al acercarme a la entrada de la vivienda escuche un alboroto de niños pequeños, reafirme mi postura y golpee la puerta, escuche unos pasos acercarse y la puerta se abrió, -buenas señor.- tuve que bajar la mirada para localizar la boca de donde provenían esas palabras, era una niña pequeña de unos siete años, me observaba con unos ojos marrones muy abiertos, -eh… este, ¿está tu madre?- los caballeros a mis espaldas estaban bajando las cajas de suministros, -hija cuantas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta… ¡rey Jellal! Que… sorpresa su visita.- la madre de Erza se puso muy nerviosa y agarro de la mano a su hija, -¿quién es mamá?- cinco cabezas de otros niños se asomaron por las esquinas de las paredes, -es el rey hijos, compórtense.- Katherine les hizo una seña a sus hijos para que se retiren del salón principal, -rey Jellal me hubiera avisado que vendría… yo hubiera arreglado un poco la casa.- levante una mano para que dejase de hablar, -no se preocupe, sólo vengo a dejar unos suministros para su hogar, usted sólo dígale a los caballeros donde dejar las cajas.- ella asintió apenas procesando las palabras que dije.

Observé como Katherine instruía a mis caballeros. Sentí la presencia de la misma pequeña niña que me recibió, me observaba fijamente y me llamo la atención su pelo rojizo obscuro, -hola.- dije suavemente, -soy Meggy, ¿usted se casara con una princesa verdad? ¿Por qué tiene esa mancha rara en su cara?, me gusta el color de su caballo, me encantaría tener uno lo llamaría "Pinkie"...- la niña hablaba sumamente rápido, pareciera que le hubieran dado un kilo completo de azúcar, apenas entendía lo que me decía, -la marca de la cara la tenía mi madre.- respondí, -yo tengo el pelo rojo de papá.- dijo Meggy y sonrió, -¿así que te gustan los caballos blancos?- dije amistosamente, -¡sííí!- ella asintió rápidamente, -si quieres te acompaño para que acaricies el mío.- ella lanzó un chillido de felicidad y salto de dicha, me tomo de la mano, el tacto me estremeció, su mano era pequeña y suave, Meggy me guió entusiasta hacia fuera, -¿cómo se llama?- ella pregunto mientras observaba con admiración a mi caballo, -altanero.- dije y tome en brazo a la niña para que pudiera acariciarle el hocico, -¿qué significa altanero?- dijo mientras tocaba suavemente al caballo, -altanero significa ser engreído o arrogante.- ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, -es un nombre feo para un caballo tan lindo.- me reí suavemente, si hubiera visto cuanta veces me tiro volando ese corcel no pensaría eso, -mi rey ya hemos terminado.- la voz de uno de mis caballeros nos interrumpió, baje a la niña de mi regazo y asentí, -entendido.- dije seriamente y me adentre a la casa para despedirme cortésmente de la señora Katherine Scarlet, -su alteza, quisiera hablar con usted algo antes de que se vaya.- dijo la madre de Erza tímidamente, -está bien.- dije y me senté sobre uno de los viejos sillones, -es sobre Erza, necesito que cuide de ella, sé que ella es fuerte y excelente espadachín, pero es mi hija y su vida… no ha sido fácil. –Dijo y exhaló dolorida, -¿qué le ha pasado a ella?- dije algo alterado, la madre de Erza tembló y aferro sus manos contra su falda –yo… no… olvídelo su alteza. - Katherine se estremeció y yo me quedé paralizado, no podía presionarla para que respondiera, estaba muy asustada, -la protegeré, se lo juro.- Katherine asintió tímidamente y la observe con férrea convicción, tenía que averiguar a qué se refería la señora Scarlet.

* * *

Gray POV

El comedor era todo un jolgorio, los caballeros y guardias reales se reían o gritaban mientras hablaban de mujeres, batallas, alcohol, etc. nos habían servido vino junto con un plato que llevaba un pedazo de carne y papas cocidas. Habían varias mesas y en una de ellas yo yacía junto a Natsu y Lyon. El estruendoso ruido de las puertas al abrirse me llamó la atención, todo el salón se quedo en silencio al ver a la capitana Scarlet adentrarse con una postura orgullosa, Erza fijo la mirada a un puesto vacio de mi mesa, pero varios asientos la apartaban de mi, se sentó al lado de Sting y Arcaidos, -mira si no es tu jefecita jaja.- dijo Natsu mientras pinchaba su codo contra mi abdomen, -cierra la boca idiota.- dije con frialdad y centre la mirada a mi plato nuevamente, -¡Mira quien acaba de llegar Gray jaja!- grito Bacchus al otro extremo de la gran mesa, Erza frunció el ceño, -¡¿qué se siente que te domine una vagina Fullbuster?!- gritó Kageyama que ya estaba algo ebrio, iba a abofetearlo pero Erza ya le había tirado su jarra de vino en la cabeza y golpeado el rostro, todos en la mesa guardaron silencio, ella se retiro del salón furiosa y luego desviaron la mirada hacia mí, -son unos imbéciles.- dije secamente. Gildarts golpeó su jarra contra la mesa para llamar la atención de todos en el salón, -señores, hoy se ha completado la primera división con la llegada de la señorita Erza Scarlet como capitana, espero que la respeten y obedezcan sus ordenes, los más viejos le conocemos bastante y ella se ha ganado mi admiración.- dijo el capitán Clive, -pfff es una mujer.- una voz borrachina se escucho por el gran comedor, no reconocí de quién provenía, –sí y ella lucho y salvo el reino de la invasión de los Neekis y la vida del rey Burunoto varias veces, borracho idiota, esa mujer tuvo que lograr grandes hazañas para poder ganarse el merito de mi admiración.- dijo Gildarts con frialdad, el comedor estuvo largos minutos en silencio y luego retomo el bullicio habitual.

* * *

Jellal POV

Bajé por las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal del castillo real, las criadas corrían de un lado a otro arreglando los aposentos. Me encontré con el rey Doranbolt que estaba sentado sobre su trono de hierro, -ha, ya has llegado Jellal, mira la sorpresa que te he traído.- dijo el rey con sorna y le hizo una seña a un guardia, este llamo a dos caballeros que traían a una mujer agarrada de los brazos, al acercarla me quede sin habla, empujaron a mi madre y esta cayo contra el suelo, tenia múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y temblaba asustada, -¡madre!- intente correr hacia ella pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por detrás, Doranbolt se rio crudamente, -por fin encontré a esta vergüenza de la familia Nightingale, no sabes cuánto mi madre la odio y cuanto te detesto a ti.- le agarro el cabello con fuerza para mirar su rostro herido, pude visualizar la misma marca escarlata que compartimos, -¡sueltala!- gruñí furioso, el rey me lanzo una mirada socarrona, logre soltarme de el fuerte agarre del guardia real y corrí directo a proteger a mi madre.

Sentí las tibias gotas bajar por mi rostro, no podía escuchar nada, observe estupefacto como mi hermano le desgarraba el cuello a mi madre con su espada y su sangre salpico contra mi rostro, -¡maldito!- grité, el rey observo su espada ensangrentada con asco y la lanzo al suelo, -lo que menos deseo es que mi espada este manchada con sangre de puta.- escupió con repugnancia, sin pensarlo agarre la empuñadura de la espada del rey y se la clave por la espalda, escuche como tosió sangre.

Desperté de un espasmo, mis manos agarraron con fuerza las sabanas, intentaba aferrarme al mundo real y no volver al de las pesadillas, quería convencerme de que ya estaba despierto. Me estremecía y jadeaba asustado, sentí como corría sudor frío por todo mi cuerpo.

Había pasado más de un año después del fallecimiento de mi hermano y seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas de su muerte y la de mi madre, pareciera que realmente los dioses querían castigarme o era algún tipo de combinación que tenía que descifrar para averiguar mi sino. De cualquier forma esos sueños me atormentaban.

Clave la mirada hacia el techo de mis aposentos por un largo periodo, todavía estaba obscuro y la luna iluminaba tenuemente siluetas inmóviles, mi pulso volvió a su ritmo normal y deje de estremecerme, suspire cansado, me levante de mi lecho real y encendí una vela -¿sucede algo alteza? me pregunto el guardia nocturno de mis puertas, -no, sólo quiero dar un paseo a solas.- dije suavemente y me adentre por los largos pasillos del castillo real.

Los corredores por las noches eran espeluznantes, habían colgadas cabezas embalsamadas de animales cazados por mis ancestros, tenían ojos sintéticos que me observaban fijamente al igual que los ruiseñores de los lienzos Nightingales, ellos me miraban con vergüenza ajena. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar y acelere el paso. Los guardias que apenas visualizaban mi presencia se reverenciaban algo extrañados por mi inusual caminata nocturna. Creí que esta vez algo de leche tibia me ayudaría a reconciliar el sueño, pero a la mitad del camino empecé a arrepentirme de esa decisión y pensé, realmente lo que necesitaba era irme de este maldito castillo y desgarrarme el condenador apellido Nightingale.

Unos suaves pasos me despabilaron de mi ensimismamiento, me voltee y me encontré con esos ojos marrones fríos.

-Erza…-


End file.
